Forever Till the End of Time
by kitsuneshadow47
Summary: A SasuNaru tribute/poem fic. The story of our two favorite lovebirds XDDD So I have this epic SasuNaru dream one night that I'd like to share with you all Enjoy !


**_.::~*FOREVER TILL THE END OF TIME *~::._**

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Pairing:** SasuNaru =^_^=

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto XDDD It's all Masashi-sama's ^^"

**Notes from the KIT-chan:** (haha...get it? Kitsune...Kit....Kit-chan...KITCHEN...KIT-chan! XDDD) Anyway--this is a little SasuNaru tribute/poem-fic I made--LOVE ya always, Naruto! You too, Sasuke! (even though you totally abandoned Naru-chan back in Konoha... n.n") ...oh! And not in that way! XDDD I'm only fangirling here! XDDDDD *sigh* so yeah--here we go--if you haven't already seen mah profile, my all-time favorite song is **Your Guardian Angel **by **The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **^^ Never fails to amuse meh...or make tears roll down my face--depends when I actually listen to it XD But yeah--it's a sad song T.T So I'm on YouTube the other day (bored as hell XD) and I actually find a SasuNaru AMV of it..and let me tell you--it was AWESOME OwO and now, when I actually think of it--it DOES fit the story of Sasuke and Naruto. So yeah--that same night...I had this...this superAWESOME SasuNaru dream--and I'm telling you right now--it was EPIC OwO and to show you...I turned it all into a poem--here at FF I could only post the words themselves, but the original one actually has these really fluffy/cool SasuNaru pictures (took meh an hour to find them all XDDD that's how much I love SasuNaru XDDD) and this AWESOME night sky background...but I couldn't post this with the pictures...so...yeah XP Enjoy the poem anyway! XDDD

So here's a glimpse of my EPIC SasuNaru dream + EXTRA FLUFFINESS! Hope you like it! ^^

.::~*Kitsune*~::.

**Warnings:** YAOI, FLUFFINESS, poetry,...and a heartrending end...well, at least for me ^^" Tell you the truth...I woke up crying after this dream n.n" Yeah--I'm such an artichoke XD ...wait, _WHAT!? _O.o Silver! I think I'm catching your artichoke-itis XDDDDD GOD, I think I need a CAT scan, too... XDDD

* * *

**Good times we've had, both you and I.**

One day, I sat down to cry.

No one liked me

As you could see,

Hated the monster inside of me.

I was alone and thought this to be true,

Until the day that I met…you.

**Good times we've had, both you and I.**

When I was walking by,

Your raven hair caught my eye.

Saw you looking up at the sky.

Suddenly, you let out a sigh.

Then again, I wondered why.

Soon I saw you were on your own:

Just like me, all alone.

That was when I could finally see

How cruel this world could really be.

And then I didn't feel so lonely

When I realized it was you and me.

The two of us against it all,

I will never let you fall.

**Good times we've had both you and I.**

You became my personal ally.

Fighting with me, side by side,

Pushing all our enemies aside.

Missions from dusk until dawn,

Sometimes they lasted very long.

But I didn't care what we'd go through,

Just as long as I was with you.

**Good times we've had, both you and I.**

You were my best friend, no lie.

You held my hand, and I held yours,

During the brink of night, of course.

Then I leaned down on your warm chest,

When you'd wanted to lay down for a rest.

The stars up in that midnight sky,

Shining brilliantly for you and I

The moonlight making your pale skin shine,

That's how I knew that you were mine.

At that moment, saw your lips part,

As you worked your way into my heart.

Then you looked at me, and I looked at you,

My guardian angel—and knew this to be true.

By my side forevermore,

Shining for me till the end of time.

But little did I know one day,

My skies would suddenly turn gray

…because you'd choose to go away.

**Good times we've had, both you and I.**

When I saw you standing by

Out in the distance, standing with a glare,

While all I could do for you was stare.

You'd wanted to break our tie.

Oh, how much I wanted to try,

To save you, pull you out of the dark

And back into the light of my heart.

I didn't care how much I lacked

All that mattered was bringing you back.

But you only turned to walk away.

God, how I wanted you to stay.

My lip trembled, and I shed a tear,

That was when you leaned against my ear.

Both of us were silent for a while

"Please don't leave or else I'll—"

Couldn't hold back anymore, and wept

Then up my neck your pale hand crept

And for a moment, all thought left.

Your cool breath against my cheek

Was almost too much for me to bear.

My heart was breaking from the inside out

It hurt so much, without a doubt.

More tears came, and I went on to cry

When suddenly you let out a sigh.

And that was when you whispered, **"…Goodbye."**

**_SASUKE._**

* * *

**Notes from the KIT-chan XD:** Well...that's what happened in my dream... ^^" And that last part was actually the one that I remembered the clearest--and that was what made meh cry...in my sleep ^^" Oh, and by the way--I tried to um...DRAW/SKETCH this scene, but...er...it didn't really come out that well XDDD Silver can tell ya all about that n.n" and I'm not...er...the _best _artist, either... ^^" So...yeah--but I try XDDD

...I still wish I could post the pictures and everything on here, but...oh, well. XD

Anyways, I hope you all liked it! Please REVIEW!!! XD

.::~*Kitsune*~::.


End file.
